The inventive concept relates to a method of fabricating a vertical non-volatile memory device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a vertical non-volatile memory device having a metal source line or a metal silicide layer.
A non-volatile memory device retains stored data even when not powered. Such a non-volatile memory device is widely used in computers and memory cards. A conventional non-volatile memory device has a planar structure in which memory cells are horizontally arranged.
Due to limiting factors, such as a design rule, it is difficult to reduce the size and to increase the integration and storage capacity of a planar structure non-volatile memory device.